


it’s disney time

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [286]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Disney World, Drabble, F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Alphys and Undyne are at Disney, preparing for a vacation.





	it’s disney time

“Look at this hotel suite!” Undyne said as Alphys had unlocked the door, carrying a single bag, while Undyne easily carried the three heavy ones, she did it to get an easy workout when walking. “Damn, Disney wasn’t kidding when they said this was the best rooms. Man, we gotta thank Asgore for the money later.”

The tall monster threw all the bags into the corner, with a huge smile on her face that barred her sharp teeth.

Alphys, her wife, looked a bit concerned, hoping the baggage wouldn’t break after Undyne’s brutal handling.

She nodded.

“Yeah, he was so kind. I can’t believe he gave us to money to go to Disney World! There were so many magazines in the Underground that had fallen from the surface. Every time they mentioned Disney, I’ve wanted to come here.”

“Me too! And we’ve got a week! We’ll be able to check out all the parks and the cool stuff and rides! We’re gonna go on all the coasters! It’s gonna be so much fun! I can’t believe you’re just tall enough for all of them.”

Alphys smiled as she saw how happy Undyne was, there was even a blush coming from beneath her blue scales. She wasn’t a fan of roller coasters, but she would go on them, because Undyne wanted too, and, because it was Disney.

But they couldn’t just rush out.

“Undyne, wait. It’s practically boiling outside, and you’re more suited for colder and more… watery climates. We don’t want a heatstroke like in Hotland. I’ve got sunscreen, and I’ve got ten empty extra large water bottles. I’m gonna fill them up, and then I’ll put them in a bag, can you carry them?”

Undyne nodded, still smiling.

“Of course sweetie. I gotta carry the water, because I do not want to pass out. That would just give us less time out there. Alphys, we’re gonna have so much fun! So, fill up those bottles so we can get to the parks!”


End file.
